The World of Scy'kadia
Scy’kadia (si-kay-dee-ah) is a continent set upon the world of Geth. Geth is a world not too dissimilar from our own, assuming ours more closely resembled the folklore of it's ancient and medieval nations. It is orbited by a single Sun and three moons; the Ghost, Blood and Dragon moons respectively. Between these astral monuments lie the stars; motes of light scattered by the Weftyril even as they fell, to light a darkening world and serve as portents of all that approaches. Geth is often referred to by it's inhabitants as the Mortal Plane. Beneath it all lies Ruin, the realm of Demons, a shadowy reflection of Geth. Mortals are shielded from Ruin’s corrupt influence by Nether, a gloomy, ethereal, barrier-plane populated by souls of the dead. The Elves believe that Magic, which they call Taeyaloo, is Geth's soul given sentience by the long-vanished Weftyril.__FORCETOC__ Locales of Scy'kadia In-Game Settings Our regular games are set on the Weft's southern border in a place called Guardian Vale. We also hold twice-yearly weekender events set in the Inner Weft; a location called New Hearth. For more information, see In-Game Settings. The Mortal Realms These are the civilisations of Scy'kadia. They are listed below followed by their historical or literary inspirations. For more information, see The Mortal Realms. Arkhos - Medieval Europe, Westeros, Gondor, Bretonnia Thaedia - Ancient Greece and Rome, Malazan Empire Frael - Ancient Middle East, Egypt and Africa, Essos, Seven Cities The Serpent Marshes - Celts, Romani Vylkland - Viking Scandinavia, Norsca, Skyrim Kraken Reach Isles - Pirates Of The Caribbean, Umbar Mureth - Renaissance Europe, Flintlock Fantasy, Camorr Lo'Quai - Ancient China and Japan Thunder Peaks - Mithral Hall, Erebor and Moria Green Fang Forest - Athel Loren, Mirkwood and Loth Lorien Fey Ring Isles - Naggaroth, Tiste Edur Empire, Menzoberranzan Crosslands - Great Plain, Dothraki Sea, Barrow Downs Isle Of Sulphur - Mordor Weft - Akanul, Spell Plagued Lands The Eternal Planes These are the dimensions beyond the world of Geth. For more information, see The Eternal Planes. Ruin - The realm of Demons Nether - The realm of departed souls Divine Holds - Pocket realms formed by the Greater Gods Lost Realms And Beyond Nations rise and fall... and are forgotten. Yet some snippets of history remain for those dedicated enough to unearth them. For more information, see Lost Realms. It is also rumored that past the edges of Scy'kadia lie lands uncharted. Beyond includes these places; each a player created locale that has been approved by our admin team. Playable Races Of Scy'kadia These are the mortal inhabitants of Scy'kadia, and the available options for character creation. For more information, see The Mortal Races. Human – Adaptable, Tenacious, Widespread Elf – Long Lived, Graceful, Mystical Dwarf – Stout Craftsmen, Stalwart Defenders Orc – Crude Barbaric Warriors Dark Elf – Wicked, Arrogant, Sorcerous Elementari – Nature Spirits In Mortal Guise Undead – Restless Souls In Preserved Bodies Shifter – Bestial Shape Changers Nephilim – Half Angels Cambion – Half Demons Small Folk – Diminutive, Clever, Tricksters Half Breeds – Torn Between Two Cultures Religion In Scy'kadia The Greater Gods The true Gods of Scy'kadia, also called The Greater Pantheon, are: * Balrof: God of battle and courage * Lianda: Goddess of health and freedom * Gowlur: God of plants and creatures * N'ray & N'rord: Twin goddesses of seas and rivers * Rilien: God of luck and trickery * Voy’himloc: God of knowledge and secrets * Kree: God of death and time * Fundun: God of mountains and craftsmanship * Zorg: God of hunger and savagery The Narga The nine Demon Lords of Ruin, also called The Narga, are: * Gorgos: Lord of bloodlust and murder * Zeleel: Lady of lust and greed * Phlemortis: Lord of corruption and decay * Victrix: Lady of perfection and deviant inspiration * Whalash: Lord of concealment and lies * Lokus: Lord of chaos and insanity * Droqomet: Lord of domination and slavery * Trarchor: Lord of nightmares and mutation * Juryath: Lord of permanence and invulnerability Lesser Deities Most folk of Scy’kadia pay homage to one of the greater deities listed above, yet there are those who choose to worship less prominent beings: Lesser Gods. The Afterlife In death, most souls travel to a place called Nether... but not all: The Afterlife. Portents And Possession Supernatural entities exert their will in myriad ways: Portents and Possession. Magic In Scy'kadia Magic is a living energy that flows through all things. It can be harnessed, but as with any aware being, Magic rebels against constraint. If a Mage missteps or lacks subtlety in their manipulations, they might incur Magic’s ire. For this reason, Magic must never be taken lightly! For more detailed lore, see Magic. History For a simple historical timeline of current day Scy'kadia, see History of Scy'kadia. Passage Of Time For info on the counting of years and seasons in Scy'kadia, as well as several common festivals, see the Passage of Time. Language In Scy'kadia Each race and nation in Scy’kadia speaks their own language, sometimes split into a range of local dialects. Those seeking a life of trade or adventure tend to communicate via Trader Tongue; oft called Common. For more details on the various tongues spoken in the known realms, see Languages of Scy'kadia.